List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel (Piramca)
Current Programming 'Live-Action Series' *Andi Mack (2016-Present) *Backstage (March 18, 2016 - present) *Best Friends Whenever (June 26, 2015 - present) *Bizaardvark (June 24, 2016 - present) *Bunk'd (July 31, 2015 - present) *K.C Undercover (January 18, 2015 - present) *Raven's Home (July 21, 2017 - present) *Stuck In The Middle (February 14, 2016 - present) *The Next Step (March 8, 2013 - present) 'Animated Series' *Baby Malachi Tyrus (2014) (2015-present) *Billy Dilley’s Super Duper Subterranean Summer (August 2017-present) *Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) *Counterfeit Cat (2016-present) *Danger Mouse (2016-present) *Doc McStuffins (2012-Present) *Elena of Avalor (2016-present) *Goldie and Bear (2015-present) *The Lion Guard (2016-present) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2016-present) *Milo Murphy’s Law (2016-present) *PJ Masks (2015-present) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-present) *Right Now Kapow (2017-present) *Sarah and Duck (2016-present) *Sofia the First (2012-present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) *Tangled: The Series (2017-present) *The ZhuZhus (2016; 2017-present) 'Repeats of Ended Series' *Austin & Ally (December 2, 2011 - January 10, 2016; 2016 - present) *Jesse (September 30, 2011 - October 16, 2015; 2015 - present) *Hannah Montana (2006-2011; 2016; 2017-present) *Good Luck Charlie (2010-2017; 2017-present) *Gravity Falls (2012-present) *Phineas and Ferb (2008-present) *Sherriff Callie’s Wild West (2014-present) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2010-Present) *Suite Life on Deck (2008-2014; 2018-present) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2007-2014; 2018-present) Former Programming * 1. The 7D * 2. 8 Simple Rules * 3. 101 Dalmatians * 4. Adventures in Pooh Corner * 5. The Adventures of Spot * 6. Adventures of the Gummi Bears * 7. Aladdin * 8. American Dragon: Jake Long * 9. Animal Mechanicals * 10. A.N.T Farm * 11. Aaron Stone * 12. As the Bell Rings * 13. Austin and Ally * 14. Bear in the Big Blue House * 15. The Berenstain Bears * 16. Bill Nye the Science Guy * 17. The Book of Pooh * 18. Boy Meets World * 19. Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * 20. Bump in the Night * 21. Bunnytown * 22. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * 23. The Buzz on Maggie * 24. Charlie and Lola * 25. Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers * 26. Chuggington * 27. Clifford the Big Red Dog * 28. Cifford’s Puppy Days * 29. Code 9 * 30. Cory in the House * 31. Curious George * 32. Darkwing Duck * 33. Dave the Barbarian * 34. Dinosaurs * 35. Doctor Who * 36. Dog with a Blog * 37. The Doodlebops * 38. The Doodlebops Rockin’ Road Show * 39. Donald Duck Presents * 40. Donald’s Quack Attack! * 41. Doug * 42. Dragon * 43. DuckTales * 44. Dumbo’s Circus * 45. The Emperor’s New School * 46. The Evermoore Chronicles * 47. Extreme Ghostbusters * 48. The Famous Jett Jackson * 49. Fetch the Vet * 50. Fillmore! * 51. Fish Hooks * 52. Fraggle Rock * 53. Franny’s Feet * 54. Future-Worm! * 55. Gargoyles * 56. Generation O! * 57. Girl Meets World * 58. Good Luck Charlie * 59. Good Morning Mickey * 60. Groove High * 61. Grossology * 62. Handy Manny * 63. Hannah Montana * 64. Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * 65. Henry’s Amazing Animals * 66. Henry Hugglemonster * 67. Hercules * 68. Higglytown Heroes * 69. Home Improvement * 70. House of Mouse * 71. In a Heartbeat * 72. The Ink and Paint Club * 73. I Was a 6th Grade Alien * 74. Imagination Movers * 75. Inside Clyde * 76. It’s a Big Big World * 77. Jake and the Neverland Pirates * 78. Jasper the Little Penguin * 79. The Jersey * 80. Jessie * 81. JoJo’s Circus * 82. JONAS * 83. Johnny and the Sprites * 84. Jungle Cubs * 85. Jungle Junction * 86. Katie and Orbie * 87. Girl Meets World * 87. Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * 88. Kid vs. Kat * 89. Kim Possible * 90. The Koala Brothers * 91. Lab Rats * 92. The Latest Buzz * 93. The Legend of Tarzan * 94. Life with Derek * 95. Lilo and Stitch: The Series * 96. Little Einsteins * 97. The Little Mermaid * 98. Lizzie McGuire * 99. Lloyd In Space * 100. Madeline * 101. Mad Libs * 102. Mako Mermaids * 103. Marsupalami * 104. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * 105. Mickey’s Mouse Tracks * 106. Mickey Mouse Works * 107. The Mighty Jungle * 108. Miniscule * 109. Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * 110. The Monkees * 110. Mortified * 111. Muppet Babies * 112. The Muppet Show * 113. My Babysitter’s a Vampire * 114. My Friend Rabbit * 115. Naturally, Sadie * 116. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * 117. Noonbory and the Super 7 * 118. Oggy and the Cockroaches * 119. Out of Jimmy’s Head * 120. Out of the Box * 121. PB&J Otter * 122. Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * 123. Pepper Ann * 124. Pickle and Peanut * 125. Postman Pat * 126. Power Rangers * 127. PrankStars * 128. The Proud Family * 129. Quack Pack * 130. Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * 131. Ratz * 132. Raw Toonage * 133. Really Me * 134. Recess * 135. RoboRoach * 136. Rolie Polie Olie * 137. Rupert * 138. Sabrina: The Animated Series * 139. Sabrina’s Secret Life * 140. Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * 141. The Sarah Jane Adventures * 142. Sandra, the Fairytale Detective * 143. The Save-Ums! * 144. Shake it Up * 145. Shaun the Sheep * 146. Sherriff Callie’s Wild West * 147. The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * 148. Sid the Science Kid * 149. Sister, Sister * 150. Slugterra * 151. So Random * 153. So Weird * 154. Sonny with a Chance * 155. Stanley * 156. Stella and Sam * 157. Stickin’ Around * 158. Super Why! * 159. Sweet Valley High * 160. The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * 161. The Suite Life on Deck * 162. TaleSpin * 163. Teacher’s Pet * 164. Teamo Supremo * 165. Teletubbies * 166. That’s So Raven * 167. Timon and Pumbaa * 168. Timothy Goes to School * 169. ToddWorld * 170. Totally Circus * 171. Totally Spies! * 172. The Triplets * 173. Ultimate Spider-Man * 174. Under the Umbrella Tree * 175. Untalkative Bunny * 176. Violetta * 177. Walk the Prank * 178. Walt Disney Presents… * 179. Walt Disney World Inside Out * 180. Wander Over Yonder * 181. The Weekenders * 182. Welcome to Pooh Corner * 183. The Wiggles * 184. W.I.T.C.H. * 185. Wizards of Waverly Place * 186. Wizards vs. Aliens * 187. Wolfblood * 188. WordWorld * 189. The Wuzzles * 190. Yin Yang Yo! * 191. The Zack Files * 192. Zip Zip * 193. Zoboomafoo Category:Disney Channel